1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a device for measuring an output voltage of a battery in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries, especially rechargeable batteries, such as nickel-hydrogen storage batteries, lithium-ion batteries, etc., are widely used as power sources for various electronic devices. When the output voltage of a battery used by an electronic device is too small to drive the electronic device, the electronic device cannot work. Therefore, it is required to timely measure and indicate the output voltage across the battery terminals. Many electronic devices use a main/central processing unit chip, such as a microcontroller (MCU), to monitor and measure the output voltage of the battery. This function needs one or two dedicated ports of the MCU. Thus less ports are free and the MCU is not as efficient.
Therefore, an independent device for measuring the output voltage of a battery is needed.